A Strategy Meeting Before Nightfall
More and more members began to get back up while Reia and Kiva decided to take a walk. Kiva: To be honest, I am scared of Horace than his house. I mean, his house takes a liking to you, but I am not sure about--- Reia: I know. Remember my advise to you at Rio? Kiva: About courage? Reia: Yeah, it was when you took a nasty hit from the Penguin. Kiva: Well, I tried my best to find out what he was planning, but I guess he beat the living daylights out of me before I can even get to you guys. Reia: I know. But you recovered more quickly than I thought. Kiva: Yeah, it's thanks to Ratchet and you. Reia: *smiled* True, we helped each other. Kiva: That's right. Reia: I'm recently thinking about Dr. D's Sith machine. Remember? Kiva: On Naboo? I thought that thing is gonna hit me, but why didn't it transformed you? Reia: A pure heart. Kiva: Oh! I see.. No wonder it deflect towards the Penguin instead. Reia: That's right. These examples alone show how your courage can be. All I ask is for you to bring it back. Kiva: I know, but I can't. Horace-- Reia: I know. Would it help if you can stay away from the house? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Good. All we need is a plan from DJ, so history can progress how it is supposed to. Kiva: DJ's plan was Plan A, right? Reia: Yep. Mine was plan B. Kiva: Oh! Okay. Reia: Yeah. I didn't think Demigra has the nerve to control me like this.. Kiva: But you have your Super Saiyan Blue powers, right? That should resist him. Reia: Maybe, but there are other ways for him to take control. Kiva: Like the Time Nest? Reia: Yeah, but I think he tries to use me as a hostage so he can use the Time Nest for himself. We can't let him escape after what he did. We have to destroy him here. Kiva: In the middle of the neighborhood? Reia: No, somewhere else away from the neighborhood. - Kiva then had the perfect spot to fight back against Demigra: The construction site. Kiva: I think I had an idea. How about fighting with Demigra in the construction site? At least, it is away from the neighborhood. Reia: You know? That is a good opportunity to use that battlefield. Good idea, Kiva. Kiva: Thanks, sis. Reia: Now.. What to do with the house... Kiva: Uh, well... Since the house shared resemblance as a skull, why not use some cough medicine onto it? Reia: That might be possible, but you and I both know that you're scared and sad from what Horace did to you. Kiva: I know. You do got a good point. Reia: But you know something? I like your thinking. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: Ready to head back? Kiva: Yep. - Sunset fell as Reia and Kiva went back to DJ's house. Jake: Guys, you're back! Kiva: Something wrong? Jake: No, apart from some members need healing attention. Reia: I'll get to it. Kiva, keep an eye on Ratchet, will ya? Kiva: Sure. - Kiva ran upstairs and finds Ratchet, who is sitting on the bed, while Sasha rubbed his shoulders. Kiva: Hey, Sasha. Sasha: How's your walk? Kiva: It was good. Sasha: Good to hear that. I know Reia's trying her best to support you. Kiva: Yeah, I know she has.. Sasha: Still scared? Kiva: Yeah. Sasha: I can't blame you. I was scared too once. Kiva: You are? Sasha: Yeah, when those monsters attacked the state fair.. Kiva: Oh, that. It's Hatchet's fault that he is after Jake! Reia: It's not, Kiva. His heart and soul has been lost in the darkness and the Dark Organization was created because of it. I still sensed sadness in his heart, he wants to help us. Kiva: Meaning he doesn't want to fight us anymore? Reia: Yeah, deep down, I know he wants to be in the Time Squad again. Kiva: Wow.. - Reia sits down alone in a chair. Shon, Sofia and Kiva gathered around Reia for her story. Kiva: Reia... She has a history with him, huh? Shon: Yeah, she has. Kiva: What happened? Sofia: She has deep respect for him, until Towa and Mira corrupted him. He's also the reason her Super Saiyan powers are released in the first place. Kiva: What..? Reia: She's right... Kiva: Wow... That's when you showed up in several places, even in my dream back in the Pride Lands. Reia: It was part of my training in Planet Pandora, but yeah, it is. Kiva: Aww, sis.. - Kiva comforts Reia. Reia: Kiva, I... Kiva: Category:Scenes